Darth Raksasha Ak’Chazar (Palîn)
.... Biography Paving the Path Born in the shadow of years of Sith supremacy, Palîn's birth was not heavily advertised. Born the daughter of Darklord Kira and her husband, Sithlord Ôrphen, the choice was made to keep her existence a private matter to prevent an already brewing uprising from targeting the Force sensitive infant. Descendent from a long line of involved Force users, her predecessors include Jedi Master Tiger's Eye (grandfather), Jedi Master Padme Amidalla (grandmother), Princess Padme (aunt), and Jedi Master Odin (uncle). Her grandfather was entrusted to raising Palîn, though to Kira's mixed emotions, that meant under the Jedi Orders teaching. The Sith Order, with its constant threat of treachery and backstabbing on the ladder of power, was no place to raise a child. Childhood in the Jedi Order Under her grandfather's careful watch, Palîn grew up tucked away in the Jedi's Coruscant Tower, ignorant of her Sith lineage. Tiger's Eye exposed her to the Force from the time he adopted her as his own. But when she came of age, she went before the Jedi Council and began her formal training. As a padawan under Jedi Master Rhym, she wandered the Jedi Tower and continued to meet more Jedi Masters, consequently training under two under masters simultaneously, Jedi Master Renesito and Jedi Master Thaed. From each master, she developed a new perspective on Force powers, Jedi philosophy, and the role of Jedi in the galaxy. Unbeknownst to her, she had a brief encounter with her mother at the tender age of seven, when her grandfather opted to visit a recovering Kira after a battle to defend her title as Darklord of the Sith from Azoth. Several months later, in another battle for her title with former Darklord Boba, her mother comitted suicide to ensure the Sith Order had a fair chance for new leadership. During this time, Palîn was ferried off to Taris to keep as much distance between the ongoing Sith feud and the Darklord's daughter. Stumbling into Darkness The weeks that followed Kira's death brought an unexplained sorrow in the young Jedi's life. Bounced between Jedi enclaves on Taris and Dantooine before returning to Coruscant, she encounted a young Jedi named Tashto who offered the first glimpse of life beyond the enclave's walls. Unaware of her complex situation, Tashto informed her of a Jedi Purge that was occuring under the leadership of Darklord Chaos, following the death of Darklord Kira. When she inquired about the events with her grandfather, he dismissed them as "Nothing more than Sith quarrelling", though this did little to curb the young Jedi's curiosities. A niave Palîn "escaped" from Coruscant under the guise of competing a training mission for one of many masters, and departed to Tattooine, the last known location of Darklord Chaos. She found herself caught in the thralls of a dangerous sandstorm, and in the midst of seeking shelter, collapsed into a network of underground caves. Her hands sticky with spilt blood that covered the sandstone floor, Palîn stumbled through the tunnels, and consequentially, unearthing the secrets that Tatooine's deserts had tried so desperately to conceal. It was in this hell-hole that Palîn came face to face with a life she had been bared from knowing. In her mother's Tatooine abode, she uncovered the truths that had been kept hidden away, including the identities of her parents and their role in the Sith Order. With a rasp on the cave's metal door, a scared and confused Jedi donned the ceremonial garb of her Darklord mother, from oversized helm to ground-dragging cape, and faced whatever danger had come knocking. Thankfully for her, it was none other than her mother's favorite apprentice, Darklord Chaos, come to retrieve what his master had left behind. Category:Characters Category:BDI Category:Darksider